supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jiayi Chao
Biography Jiayi “Heise” Chao (Chinese: 周嘉怡, Zhōu Jiāyí) (November 25th 1984, Cotai, Macau) is a Macanese-American gangster and member of the Xiaoying gang. Twin sister of fellow gang member Lei and aunt of Xiu-mei. History Born in Cotai, Macau, Her mother died from childbirth complications soon after she and Lei were born. Her father repeatedly killed animals and forced her and Lei to kill animals aswell as punishment for his wife dying and forced them to take apart in animal snuff films. They moved to a Chinatown in the States when she was eleven-years old, at this point, the twins would kill any animal as long as their father told them too. The last straw came when he kidnapped a Hong Kongese man and filmed him being tortured by the twins by cutting his limbs, Jiayi said that he told over 6 minutes to die, Her father was later arrested and the twins were sent to a foster home. The foster home was a “wholesome-all-the-time” one according to the twins in Florida, who banned anything like Lord of the Rings and anything they deemed “unwholesome” and could only think “happy thoughts”, The father, John and mother, Sam-Marie tried to force the twins to be more “wholesome” for their biological children, named Lizzie and Jackie. This did nothing for Lei’s sociopathic tendencies to the point Jackie refused to go near him. The twins were only at the home for a week when Lei put Lizzie’s pet hamster in the microwave, the twins were later taken away after this. The twins were later sent to a second home, Jennifer and Gareth, where they were far from model parents to the twins, spoiling their own daughter, Penelope by using the money given to the parents for fostering the twins while telling them to do all the housework and bills. They showed annoyance when the twins were charged with assault and threatening to kill, Both she and Lei spent a week in juvenile hall, Lei even threatened to kill Penelope if she “annoyed him and pissed him off” again. They stayed in the home for seven years until they hit 17 years old, their last act before running away when an 18-year old attempted to rape Jiayi, Lei was outside of his science class when he saw his sister being molested and assaulted when he stepped in, According to witnesses, he punched the bully before Jiayi joined in. The assaulted lasted 18 minutes until the twins were stopped by a teacher The police were called and the twins aswell as Jiayi’s attempted rapist were brought in for questioning, The twins were given a week in juvenile with the attempted rapist being given a month in juvenille due his remorseless behavior and his confession that “he wanted to fuck a Chinese chick” The parents scolded the twins for their actions and “how they were supposed to get Penelope her new items for Christmas”, they later ran away, not before setting Penelope’s designer clothing on fire, Jiayi said that “This was the biggest amount of satisfaction ever for that stupid whore“ and stole all their savings before falsifying a document that the twins were no longer in care of the family. The savings funded the twin’s food and money, they lived on the streets for two weeks until they were found by Zhao, they joined his gang later own Appearance Jiayi wears gothic style clothing including a Gothic Lolita dress and dress shoes She has long hair that reaches to her waist. Personality She seems to be more controlled and intelligent than her twin, who isn’t unintelligent but is plagued with mental health issues. Due to this, She supervises her brother around his daughter Xiu-mei. Trivia * It is implied she is the older twin. Category:People